


The Best Way To Start A Day

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz loves Sunday mornings. Especially when they start with cuddling, lead to morning sex and end with Hunter's legendary Chocolate Chip Pancakes.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: MCU Kink Bingo Spring 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Best Way To Start A Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> The beautiful [moodboard](https://clementinewhy.tumblr.com/post/611965760533921792/for-ready-to-kick-some-ass-for-luck-of-the-draw) is by @clementinewhy <3

Fitz loves Sunday mornings.

No alarm clock breaking the wonderful silence in the room with sudden ear-piercing beeping. No hasty movements as everyone scrambles to get up. No bickering about who gets to be in the bathroom first – “Not you, Hunter! Never you, because you shower forever!” “Why don’t you just shower with me, Bob?” “You know why! Because then we will take even longer because we do anything but showering!” … - or breakfast that consists of cereals drowning in milk because everything else takes too long to make and eat.

No. Sunday mornings are peaceful, long and careless. And they often end with breakfast in bed. With Hunter’s legendary chocolate chips pancakes, with fresh orange juice and proper toast. Fitz’s stomach is already grumbling when he thinks about it. He smiles and looks over to his partners. He loves to watch them in their sleep. He is barely the one who’s awake first, so it’s an extra gift to see Jemma and Bobbi still asleep.

Bobbi lays on her back like usually, her face still and her body relaxed. One of her hands lays close to Jemma’s arm, who lays next to her on her side, her head pressed against Bobbi’s side. One of Jemma’s hands lays on Bobbi’s softly rising and falling chest.

Hunter lies the closest to Fitz and he’s snoring softly, his mouth slightly open. The expression on his face is one of mild surprise and Fitz wonders, what Hunter might be dreaming. Something good, he hopes. Something peaceful.

Fitz doesn’t know how much time has passed when Hunter finally groans and sighs, his eyes fluttering open. He looks at Fitz and a dozy smile starts to spread on his face. “Hey beautiful,” he whispers.

“Hey,” Fitz breathes. No matter how often Hunter calls him beautiful or gorgeous or amazing or anything, it’s always going to dazzle him. In the past, he’d been imagining a lot of scenarios how his life would go. This wasn’t one of them. He’d never thought he would end up in a big bed with three people he loves over the moon and who love him just as much. Sometimes, he can barely believe it. Sometimes, he feels like it might be a dream. A beautiful dream he wouldn’t like to ever wake up from. But it’s real. And they make sure he never forgets that. Just like now. Now, with Hunter moving closer carefully to not wake the girls up, reaching out to wrap his arms around Fitz and pressing him against his chest like an extra pillow with a satisfied hum.

Fitz closes his eyes and breathes in Hunter’s familiar scent. He chuckles when Hunter starts to nibble at the side of his neck, his boyfriend’s stubble scratching and tickling his skin. He presses back against Hunter with a content sigh. Warm.

Hunter hums happily and grinds against Fitz. He’s hard. Fitz has no objections to morning sex. He stretches his neck to be able to kiss Hunter, to show him what he’s up to. But Hunter sighs and runs a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I like where this is going, but I’ll have to get some water first. My mouth tastes like a mouse died inside,” he says, grimacing. He gets up and pads to the bathroom on his bare feed. Fitz watches after him, admiring the sight of Hunter’s bum.

“Morning,” says a muffled voice beside him and there’s movement on the bed. Jemma’s awake. She yawns and moves to lay her head on Fitz’s chest. “You and Hunter are already up.”

“Yup. Marvellous observation, Watson.”

Jemma frowns. “I’m not Watson.”

Fitz grins. “Alright, alright. You’re Sherlock.” Jemma nods, satisfied. She yawns again and then moves surprisingly quick, to straddle Fitz, looking down at him with heavy lidded eyes. “You two were about to have sex, right? Without me. Without Bobbi.”

Fitz chuckles. “I was counting on you waking up and joining in at some point. Like usually.”

Jemma pouts and wriggles, the friction making Fitz gasp. His cock goes from half-hard to achingly hard in no time. “I think you wanted me to miss all the fun,” Jemma says. She’s about to add something, when Hunter appears behind her suddenly, wrapping her arms around him, yelling “Mine!” and throwing her on the bed beside Bobbi, who gasps the same time Jemma does. “What the hell, Hunter!” She calls out, straightening up and blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

Jemma recovers from her shock quickly, moving to push Hunter back when he wants to get back into bed. “I had him first!” She picks up a pillow and throws it at Hunter, who yelps and ducks.

Fitz watches the scene in front of him amused and quite turned on. “You don’t have to fight about me, you know?” He says, reaching down to palm his cock to release at least some of the pressure. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to get some relief soon. But he forgot about Bobbi, who snorts and all but throws herself on Fitz, pushing her hand into his pants and wrapping it around his cock, swallowing his surprised moan with a deep kiss.

“Hey!” Hunter calls out and drops the pillow he wanted to throw at Jemma. “Not fair!”

Bobbi looks up at him and smirks. “You and Jemma obviously are occupied, so I get to play with Fitz.” She twists her wrist in that certain way and Fitz groans, tugging at Bobbi’s sleeve. He really wants to get his tongue on her pussy. Like, now. Thankfully, Bobbi is able to read his mind, just like the others and quickly sheds her clothes, her skin looking golden in the still fresh sunlight of the morning. She moves to straddle Fitz’s face without ever letting go of his cock and he breathes out a happy moan, licking Bobbi’s clit in the way he knows she likes it. Fitz loses himself in the haze of being pleasured and giving pleasure. He doesn’t even notice Jemma and Hunter getting back into the bed, until Jemma’s hand is cupping Bobbi’s breast, her finger playing with a nipple while she’s riding Hunter’s cock, making the most beautiful noises. 

Fitz guesses they are all very much awake by now.

He’s the first to come, without ever getting out of his pants. He gasps and arches into Bobbi’s hand. She strokes him through his orgasm and mewls when he presses his tongue against her clit a bit harder, managing to get a finger inside her and pumping. “Yes,” she breathes, arching her back, letting go of his cock. Jemma reaches for her hand and tastes the cum on it, which makes Hunter moan and curse, his hips stuttering as he comes inside Jemma. He sags against the sheets, breathing heavily. Bobbi comes next, going a bit wild on top of Fitz and he has to chase her clit for a moment. But when she comes, she does it with a beautiful noise that makes his toes curl and his heart jump a loop inside his chest.

Jemma’s the only one who hasn’t come yet and she slips of Hunter’s cock, laying down beside him, moaning when he immediately rolls around and gets his mouth on her. Bobbi moves off Fitz and lays beside Jemma, reaching out to play with her boobs. Jemma makes a happy noise and reaches out to take one of Fitz’s hand. Fitz smiles and squeezes it lightly, putting his free hand on Bobbi’s hip. He loves when they’re all connected like this. Connected in so many ways.

Jemma comes a little while later, gasping and moaning, grinding against Hunter.

For a while, there’s silence, only broken by their combined breaths.

“This is the best way to start a day,” Hunter murmurs eventually.

Fitz silently agrees. He feels heavy and spent in the most perfect way.

Suddenly, there’s a growling noise. “Oh,” Jemma chuckles and rubs her stomach. Bobbi’s and Fitz’s stomach make answering noises and Hunter snorts. “Alright. I see. It’s breakfast time,” he says, getting up and searching for some clothes.

“Will you make your pancakes?” Fitz asks, hopefully.

Hunter smiles at him. “Of course, love. With extra many chocolate chips for you.”

Fitz sighs happily and closes his eyes for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth radiating from Jemma and Bobbi.

This _is_ the perfect way to start a day.


End file.
